


Чернотроп

by Nelson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson
Summary: Много лет назад Матвей пообещал себе помогать каждому, кто встретится ему на дороге.Моему Уралу посвящается.





	1. Пелым — Тагил

**Author's Note:**

> Чернотроп — путь по земле, не покрытой снегом. (Толковый словарь Ушакова).

 

_Мой чернотроп, пока не поцелует в лоб._  
_Ждет колея, чужие лбы целую я._  
 _25/17_

 

 

  
Этого стопщика было видно издалека — большой рюкзак, табличка, светоотражающая лента. С одной стороны, это удобно, не надо резко притормаживать, рискуя получить пару ласковых в спину от следующего сзади водителя, а спокойно прижаться к обочине, с другой — Матвей таких не очень любил. Профессиональные стопщики однотипные — одни и те же обкатанные разговоры, нейтральные темы, неинтересные вопросы, все стандартизировано, скучно и обкатано уже в сотне машин. Матвей таких не любил, но останавливался всегда. Садил любого стопщика. 

Парень стоял с табличкой «Качканар», так что до Тагила им было по пути, Матвей остановился и разблокировал двери. Парень закинул в салон рюкзак, а потом неловко забрался сам. Он был худой, но жилистый, не дохляк, загорелый, похоже, давно в дороге. Руки в фенечках, одет в эти дурацкие индийские, или тибетские, черт их разберет, шмотки — штаны с мотней и толстую цветную куртку. Матвей незаметно принюхался, попутчик пах потом, индийскими благовониями и чуть-чуть бензином, скорее всего недавно ехал в каком-то большом, но старом грузовике. 

— Коля, — представился стопщик. 

— Матвей, — они пожали руки, — к буддистам путь держишь, Коля? Я только до Тагила возьму. 

— Да не вопрос, — хмыкнул стопщик, — километр к километру, а там и дорожка кончится. К буддистам конечно. Легко догадаться, да? 

— Да уж не сложно. 

— Ну, я не сразу к буддистам, я сначала в Качканар заеду. Хочу пикет устроить одиночный у администрации! Пусть руки уберут от общины! Переселять монастырь они вздумали. Гору разрабатывать. Мало им окрестных гор? Святое же место, не просто так монастырь стоит. Не они строили, не им рушить. Я даже монахам написал, у них группа вконтакте есть, что, значит, пикет сделаю, они не против, правда, сказали, что вряд ли поможет. Хотя вроде и так съезжать не собираются. Будду строить начали, я им арматуру обещал поднять. Вы сами-то были там? 

— Не был, читал только. Я, Коля, еще к Богу не тороплюсь, грешу на Земле потихоньку. 

— Зря вы так, необязательно же к Богу, можно просто на выходные приехать, погулять, подумать, с монахами пообщаться. Они очень хорошие, лама такой мудрый человек, я в прошлом году на неделю приезжал, молился с ним, теперь вот решил подольше, месяца на три. Обещали принять. Может, потом вообще сам в монахи подамся. А там еще знаете как красиво! Такие виды, с ума можно сойти. Качканар видно, а вокруг небо, скалы. Невероятно. Я первые пару дней вообще в шоке проходил, я до этого и в горах-то не был, я же с Омска сам. А то знаете, как монастырь был создан? Ламе Санье Тензин Докшиту точное местоположение монастыря было указано его Учителем Пема Джангом... 

Матвей сосредоточился на дороге и голос попутчика привычно стал фоном, шумом где-то на периферии сознания. Этот стопщик оказался не только профессиональным, но еще и идейным, а таким компания нужна была только номинальная, Матвей предполагал, что и перед картонной фигурой подобные кадры будут распинаться с не меньшим рвением. Таких доморощенных буддистов он в сторону Качканара возил уже не раз и не два, половина из них надеялась переждать в монастыре очередной призыв, вторая в общем-то выглядела вполне уверовавшей и познавшей дзен, а выяснять, к какой половине относился сегодняшний попутчик, почему-то не хотелось. 

Матвей вдруг задумался, скольких таких буддистов он уже встречал на трассах, а сколько других попутчиков, сколько вообще лет он уже на этой работе? Получалось почти пятнадцать, водил сначала пассажирскую газельку, потом грузовую, а последние три года — шуструю праворульную Тойоту на полторы тонны. Тойота появилась у него вместе с разводом. У Маринки и детей осталась их общая квартира, а у него — машина ее нового мужа, который с разъездами как раз завязал. 

Когда Матвей первый раз сел за этот руль, понял, что они созданы друг для друга, а еще для трассы, потому что на городских перевозках им с Тойотой было скучно. Ему предлагали уже сотню раз сесть на что-нибудь покрупнее, стать нормальным дальнобоем, но Матвей никогда не соглашался. Дальнобой — это настоящая кабала, починка, запчасти, стоянка, поборы, а его Тойота давала свободу. Со своей машиной ему в любой фирме были рады, а при очередном переезде в нее можно было спокойно запихнуть все шмотки и съехать на новое место. Жить в одном городе дольше года никак не получалось, надоедало, правда и с Урала Матвей уезжать не хотел, так и курсировал — из Тагила в Качканар, из Качканара в Невьянск или Салду, оттуда в Верхнейвинск, и так далее. Неохваченных городов впереди спокойно хватало до конца жизни. Правда, хотелось сменить север области на что-то более комфортное, поэтому к лету Матвей думал перебраться в Челябинск, там и теплее, и озера рядом.

Маринка говорила, что он убегает, а ему сложно было объяснить, что комфортно он себя чувствовал только за рулем, чтобы лес по бокам, чтобы горы, деревеньки, забегаловки придорожные, чтобы цель впереди четкая и понятная — приехать в определенное место и как можно быстрее, разные люди вокруг — стопщики, плечевые, да даже полицейские. Городская жизнь, офис, в котором Маринка проводила по десять часов в день в окружении одних и тех же людей год за годом, их квартира в спальнике Екатеринбурга — все это казалось Матвею ненастоящим, чужим, и за год в таком "ненастоящем" город начинал давить так, что трудно было дышать. Пока дети были рядом, он старался держаться, но и назвать себя хорошим отцом не мог, поэтому когда Маринка сказала, что уходит, Матвей был скорее рад. Ее новый муж оказался отличным мужиком, да и детям он стал даже более близок, чем был родной отец. И Матвей желал им счастья, искренне, всем четверым, и поэтому исправно переводил деньги, но редко появлялся сам, потому что счастье не терпит свидетелей. 

Их семья вообще сложилась странно: сначала были Матвей и Марина, знакомые еще с детства и поступившие в один институт, потом Матвей не смог закрыть сессию, потом была Чеченская кампания, такая совершенно отдельная жизнь совсем другого Матвея. Потом — его возвращение, и он не знал, что теперь делать, пытался найти работу, но нашел снова Маринку, которая уже была беременна, а папашка ребенка слился в закат, через месяц — свадьба, родился сын, потом у них родилась общая дочь. Он выбил полагающуюся ему по закону квартиру где-то между сыном и дочерью, стал работать водителем, и это его затянуло. Мужиков из рейса тянуло домой, а его — в рейс. 

Буддист Коля вышел под Тагилом, а на окраине города Матвей подобрал дедка, который повинился, что ехал из Висима в Тагил к внучке, да по дороге «бес попутал». Перегар от дедка стоял такой аховый, что Матвей, уже доехав до своего двора, еще долго курил возле Тойоты с раскрытыми настежь дверями, надеясь если не проветрить, так хоть куревом перешибить бесовскую сущность. Было непривычно тихо, как бывает в городских дворах только ранней осенью. Дети уже в школе, бабули за очередным сериалом, тихо падают листья с нескольких чахлых тополей, молодая мамаша шелестит страницами книжки, пока отпрыск спит в стоящей рядом коляске, а больше тишину не нарушает ничего.

Матвей грелся на солнышке, чувствовал спиной бок Тойоты, медленно выдыхал дым и наблюдал, как он растворяется на фоне серой пятиэтажки. В городе Матвею опять становилось душно. Летом он переберется в Челябинск, это дело решенное, возьмет перерыв в рейсах, купит палатку, заберет у Маринки детей на пару недель, и будут они кататься по озерам. По Тагилу, его вони и цветному дыму он точно скучать не будет. По тайге и окрестным горам — будет. По Свете тоже будет. Светка, кстати, знает, что он сегодня приедет, а значит, точно выходная. Можно зайти домой, принять душ и идти в соседний подъезд к ней, есть домашнее, рассказывать что видел, кого подвозил. Про буддиста вот, в красках. 

Со Светой Матвею повезло, это, наверное, был первый раз после развода, когда что-то сложилось. Она была хорошая. Статная, красивая такой казачьей красотой. Вдова, есть сын. Муж ее погиб при исполнении, поэтому сына взяли в суворовское в Екатеринбурге по льготе. Матвей никогда не видел его вживую, только на фото. Света их не знакомила, может, боялась, что сын поймет не так, а может, просто потому что не планировала с Матвеем ничего серьезного. Новый муж ей был совершенно не нужен. А мужик тоску разогнать и мелкий ремонт дома сделать нужен. Она не пыталась привязать его, удержать, не предъявляла ему требований, но и держала дистанцию. Жила одна, но больше одной ночи у себя оставаться не давала. Говорила всегда честно и в лоб. Она вообще прямая и честная была, и Матвей ее за это очень ценил. Света понимала его даже больше Маринки. Любила его рассказы. Ему казалось, что она бы с удовольствием жила таким же перекати полем, да только женщине это куда сложней. Впереди было два выходных, можно сходить в музей, можно в кино со Светкой или вовсе в ресторацию, а еще обязательно сказать, что он наконец решил, когда и куда дальше. Она давно спрашивала и точно одобрит. 


	2. Тагил-Вижай

В Вижай и обратно даже летом нереально обернуться за день, меньше 500 километров в одну сторону, но дорога такая, особенно за Ивделем, что проклянешь все. Матвей возил туда оборудование для турбаз, запчасти, стройматериалы, даже иногда продукты. У хозяина конторы, к которой он был приписан в Тагиле, в Вижае жил какой-то родственник, так что доставка из Тагила «со скидкой» выходила дешевле, чем из соседнего Ивделя.   
  
Матвей любил Вижай. Живописное место — слияние двух рек, вокруг тайга, на горизонте в любое время года припорошенные снегом горы. Тишина. Люди особенные, которым даже Ивдель казался чересчур городским. Он всегда оставался на баньку, порыбачить тайменя или поболтать с туристами. С Вижая ходили на Чистоп и перевал Дятлова, поэтому народу на базах всегда было много, правда, ощущению дикости и удаленности этого места они никак не мешали. На юге, за спиной, оставались Ивдель, Полуночное, а впереди на севере только перевал, леса, а еще выше, очень далеко, тундра и мансийские поселки.   
  
Зимой на Вижай надо было закладывать двое суток, не меньше, да еще молиться, что зимник на сорокакилометровой грунтовке между Северным и Вижаем накатан и Тойота не сядет на брюхо, бессильно шевеля в сугробах колесами (такое уж бывало). Еще заболела Света, температурила, но отказывалась звать врача, и Матвей не хотел оставлять ее одну дольше, чем на сутки. Ехать все равно было надо, он обещал, его ждали.   
  
Матвей выехал рано-рано утром, почти ночью, надеясь к обеду добраться до поселка, разгрузиться и рвануть обратно, чтобы к ночи выйти на асфальт, поспать пару часов прямо в машине и ехать дальше. Короче, туда-обратно надо было уложиться в сутки. Железно.   
  
Дорогу слегка замело, но в целом было терпимо. Он без приключений добрался до Карпинска, подобрал на заправке девчонку (розовый пуховик и ужасные духи), высадил ее в Волчанске и погнал дальше. Поселки становились еще меньше, расстояния между ними больше, а дороги — хуже. Вдобавок хлопьями пошел снег. Матвей за час вылакал половину всего кофе из термоса, но лучше не стало.   
  
Голосующего он почти не заметил из-за снега, но все-таки в последний момент успел притормозить. В кабину забрался молодой парень без шапки, в короткой кожанке, как носили в 90-е, и длинноносых кожаных туфлях. В юности Матвея такие штиблеты звали исключительно «моднейшими». От парня ничем не пахло, ни машиной, ни потом, ни одеколоном, только холодом веяло и будто свежим снегом.   
  
«Опять», — хмыкнул про себя Матвей. Привычно прикинул — слишком легкая одежда, старомодная, жилья рядом никакого, только леса. И запах. Главное — запах. Да, на улице началась практически пурга, и парень фыркал и отряхивал снежинки с рукавов и волос, но вот этот запах «морозная свежесть», не химическая, как в порошках, а настоящая, когда выходишь из бани и снегом из сугроба натираешься. Острый запах, но неуловимый. Его Матвей уже ни с чем никогда не перепутает.   
  
— Матвей! — представился он жизнерадостно и пожал парню руку. Рука теплая и абсолютно сухая, как будто не ее обладатель только что забрался в машину прямиком с зимней обочины.  
  
— Гриша, — представился парень, — холод сучий!   
  
— Ну, что есть, то есть. Севера. Куда путь-то держишь, Гриша?   
  
— Так известно куда, — хмыкнул и одновременно дернул плечом Гриша. — Прямо, да и недалеко.   
  
— И давно? — это вопрос ключевой. И всегда сложный. Матвей задал его и перевел взгляд на дорогу, чтобы дать собеседнику возможность собраться. По опыту знал — надо.   
  
— Чего давно? — помолчав, выдает пассажир.   
  
— В дороге, говорю, давно, Гриша?   
  
И Гриша вдруг улыбнулся, широко и радостно, почти засмеялся и посмотрел прямо на Матвея. Глаза у него голубые и будто льдистые, как и у всех них.   
  
— С нулевого. Сразу понятно, да?  
  
— Обижаешь, конечно понятно. Шмотки не по погоде, да и не носят сейчас такое. Жилья тут на сто километров никакого. Элементарно.   
  
— Ой да, — опять радостно заржал Гриша, — элементарно ему. Вся трасса гудит «Перевозчик едет, соберись и стар, и млад!» а ему элементарно.   
  
— Дак не первый год уж замужем, — философски ответил Матвей, — А чего гудит-то?   
  
— Думаешь, многие нас садят? Обычно мимо едут. А у тебя всегда гарантия, что не зря выходишь. Вон девки пока прихорашивались, я первый успел.   
  
— Прихорашиваются даже, ишь ты.   
  
— А ты думал. Говорю же, целое событие.   
  
— Я в нулевом на второй чеченской был, — больше самому себе сказал Матвей. — В Аргуне.   
  
— А я откосил, — тихо ответил ему Гриша. — Сейчас думаю, зря. Надо было идти. Может, и иначе бы все вышло.   
  
— Ой, да вот не факт, — фыркает Матвей. — Гнилой был городишко, чтоб ему пусто. Угораздило-то как тебя?   
  
— Да известно как, срочно выехал, мать у меня заболела. Сентябрь. Резина летняя встретилась с дорогой зимней, а со мной попрощалась.   
  
— Больно было?   
  
— Да нет. Не помню. Ты же у всех спрашиваешь?   
  
— У всех, — и действительно, Матвей всегда спрашивал про больно и страшно. Не для себя. Для Аргуна двухтысячного. Пытался понять, представить, что секунда — ты есть, и следующая — тебя уже нет. А что между? Никто не отвечает.   
  
— И не ответят. У каждого же свое. И у тебя свое будет когда-нибудь. Успеется, все узнаешь. Ты лучше музыку включи, а?   
  
— Да не ловит тут радио. У меня диски есть. Сын записывал. Могу их.   
  
— А давай диски.   
  
Матвей не глядя сунул диск в магнитолу. По первым секундам определил Депешей. Он подозревал, что диски помогала записывать Маринка (как минимум помогала выбирать исполнителей), но сын утверждал, что сам. Пассажир внимательно разглядывал салон, навигатор и антирадар, которые болтались у Матвея на торпеде, всякое барахло, выудил из кармана за креслом номер «За рулем», который неизвестно как туда попал, и начал его листать. Матвей ему не мешал. Таким пассажирам не всегда были нужны разговоры, иногда им просто достаточно было представить, что впереди есть цель, какое-то важное дело. Тогда они просто сидели молча с важным видом, либо начинали перебирать содержимое его бардачка, либо вот так листать журнал (здесь он вообще прекрасно понимал Гришу как водитель водителя. За десять лет многое в автоиндустрии изменилось). Матвей никогда ничего им не запрещал. Переворошенный в сотый раз бардачок — малая цена за то, чтобы кто-то опять почувствовал себя живым.   
  
Через тридцать километров Гриша попросил остановить и тяжело спрыгнул из кабины в снег. Уже через минуту Матвей потерял его в зеркале заднего вида.   
  
В Вижай он добрался с почти трехчасовым отставанием от плана. Зимник оказался толком не укатанным, поэтому он не ехал, а скорее крался. Выгрузился, пообедал, кое-как отбрехался от баньки и рыбалки, поглазел на хребет, который терялся в снежном молоке на горизонте, и засобирался обратно.   
  
Важно было проскочить до темноты хотя бы зимник, выйти за Ивдель, а в идеале к Волчанску, но в итоге темнеть начало, когда он только подъезжал к Калье. Обычная северная дорога — тайга, две полосы, яма на яме, вместо обочины сугроб. Цивилизации никакой. Снова начал сыпать снег, причем основательно, с прикидкой на нормальную такую ночную пургу, Матвей мысленно матюгался, но продолжал ехать. Слушал музыку, автоматически, на периферии сознания делал привычные водительские расчеты — средняя скорость, оставшийся бензин, ближайшая заправка, ночевка. Начала появляться связь. Он набрал Светку, выслушал традиционное «вашими молитвами» и «не дождетесь», порадовался, что ей, кажется, становится лучше. Впереди оставалось почти четыреста километров дороги.   
  
Матвей думал о Грише и обо всех таких же, как он, которых ему приходилось подвозить. Его стопщики действительно часто бывали такими «необычными». Матвей не любил слово «мертвые» по отношению к ним. Он даже не знал, хотя и думал иногда, только ли у него так? Потому что он садит всех? Или и остальные водители тоже подбирают посреди леса странных пассажиров, чтобы высадить их в лесу в сорока километрах дальше по дороге? И сколько таких «необычных» он успел подвезти до того, как начал что-то понимать?   
Десятки, а может, даже сотни людей. У каждого своя история и своя дорога, но одинаковые льдистые глаза, запах свежего снега, одинаковое «Нет, не больно и не страшно», и маниакальное желание перебирать бардачок. Иногда ему хотелось поделиться, рассказать кому-нибудь все эти истории так, как есть, не адаптируя, как для Светы, а так, как они рассказывали их ему, или вообще целую книгу написать о жизнях, которые забрала дорога. Рассказать о тех месяцах, которые понадобились, чтобы научиться задавать правильные вопросы. Рассказать об их вопросах (о политике, о музыке, о книгах), на которые ему постоянно приходилось отвечать. А чем кончилось то кино? А группа такая-то выступает еще? Как не знаешь, все ее знают! А кто сейчас президент? А с Америкой мы подружились? О редкой красоты девчонке, которую он подобрал под Алапаевском летом три года назад, когда разрозненные факты первый раз сложились в голове, и он понял, что девчонка уже несколько лет как мертва. Она очень хотела узнать, чем закончился Гарри Поттер, а Матвей, как ни странно, знал ответ. Девчонка была так счастлива, даже поцеловала его в щеку, когда выходила.  
  
Матвей не понимал механику — кто они, как появляются и куда исчезают. Да и исчезают ли вообще? Зачем вообще появляются? Ему казалось, что они как видеозапись или как тень, ненастоящие, но почему-то видимые, способные говорить, чувствовать, но не как клон, а скорее как слепок, отпечаток человека. По крайней мере ему нравилось так думать, потому что если посмертие вместо путешествия по белому коридору навстречу ушедшим раньше друзьям окажется вот такой попыткой согреться о живых, то страшно вообще умирать.   
  
Стемнело. От пурги Матвей оторвался, но она вполне могла его догнать. По-хорошему надо было остановиться на несколько часов и поспать, но хотелось сделать еще хотя бы соточку, поэтому держался на морально-волевых. Впереди фары выхватили силуэт стопщика. В этом месте, в это время и в эту погоду никто стопить бы не стал, поэтому Матвей приготовился к очередному «необычному». Двух мертвяков за один рейс он не возил еще не ни разу, но почему бы и нет. Сейчас ему очень нужна была компания.   
Матвей тормознул, даже не прижимаясь к обочине, дорога все равно была абсолютно пустой. В салон забрался крупный мужик средних лет, одетый, что удивительно, вполне по погоде — в охотничью штормовку, зимние сапоги и шапку. Ожидаемо пахнуло свежим снегом. Матвей привычно протянул руку для приветствия.   
  
— Матвей, — пожал грубую ладонь.   
  
— Женя, — отрекомендовался пассажир и коротко взглянул ему прямо в лицо. — Возьмешь, перевозчик?   
  
Что-то в этом мужике было явно не так, он успел это заметить, когда тот только залезал, но сам не понял, что именно. Темнота в салоне не давала детально разобрать.   
  
— Погоди, свет включу, — пробормотал Матвей и ткнул лампочку над потолком. Салон осветился тускловатой желтой лампой.   
  
Мужик оказался страшным. Будто сшитым из кусочков, как кукла Чаки из фильма, который они как-то смотрели с сыном. Штормовка и штаны у него были рваные и испачканные в чем-то черном, в земле, а может, и крови. Лицо и шея покрыты глубокими черными рваными шрамами, руки тоже, даже ладони. Даже не шрамами, а будто подсохшими ранами. Правда, лицо было спокойное и абсолютно расслабленное, с кривоватой такой улыбкой.   
  
— Так что, перевозчик? — снова посмотрел он в лицо Матвею. — Возьмешь?   
  
— Возьму, отчего ж не взять, — хмыкнул Матвей. — Только почему перевозчик? Второй раз уже так называют.   
  
— На трассе этой тебя так зовут. Не знаю почему, не я придумал, — ответил Женя.   
  
— Как в фильме со Стетхемом. Видел его? Я такой же, значит, серьезный?  
  
— Слушай, я видел, — заржал Женя. — На Стетхема ты не похож, но и я, если подумать, на ценный груз не тяну.   
  
— Скорее, на опасный тянешь, — обиделся Матвей за Стетхема. — Расскажешь, кто тебя так?   
  
— Расскажу, только поехали уже.   
  
Матвей выключил свет и включил передачу. Несколько минут они ехали молча. Матвей давил на газ, выходя на привычную трассовую скорость, дворники мерно соскребали налипающий снег, Женя смотрел куда вбок, в сторону леса. Молчать с незнакомым страшным мужиком было почему-то ненапряжно, но любопытство все-таки овладевало Матвеем все сильнее. Обычно его пассажиры были абсолютно непримечательными. Слишком легкая одежда — это максимум странностей. Никакой крови, шрамов, оторванных рук и ног. Ничего. А тут настоящий герой ужастика.   
  
— Так кто тебя? — не утерпел он.   
  
— Любопытный какой. А как сам думаешь?   
  
— Да вообще без понятия, но ужас внушает. Фильм про Чаки смотрел? Это такая кукла-убийца. Рожа вот точь-в-точь как у тебя.   
  
Пассажир опять заржал.   
  
— Нет, не смотрел. Но догадываюсь, что не Аполлон. Долгая телега конечно, устанешь слушать, ну да ладно. Раз кукла-убийца, надо рассказать. Медведь меня погрыз. Я не с дороги, я из лесу к тебе вышел. В сильный мороз, — снова хохотнул он. — Тут охотничьи угодья. Пошел три года назад на охоту с друзьями. Разделились мы, потом я потерялся, не знаю как, я те места неплохо знал в принципе. Бродил, пытался дорогу найти. Знаешь, компас у меня был, ружье, еды немного, рация. Не подумай, что я там по звездам и по мху бегал. Но все равно, не помогло ничего. По рации одни шумы. Я построил себе шалаш, костер развел, даже зайчика какого-то подстрелил. Думал, что дальше делать. А через полторы недели где-то на медведя нарвался. Они в это время уже спать должны были, но этот, похоже, был шатун. Злобный, но не очень голодный почему-то. Я еще без ружья был. Отлить вышел. Думал, по-быстрому обернусь. Ты вообще знаешь, как медведи охотятся?   
  
— Ни разу в жизни на охоте не был.   
  
— Они свежее мясо не жрут. Полежавшее любят. Поэтому убьют и на недельку прикопают. Ну так, не яму роют конечно, а просто земелькой там забросают или листьями. Выждут, возвращаются к нычке и жрут. Даже способ рассказывают от медведя. Не двигаться, типа он тебя убил уже, ну и уповать, конечно, на то, что он не сильно голодный. А когда прикопает и уйдет — свалить по-тихому. Так вот, не работает способ. Вернее, работает, но не совсем. Я притворился, ну, точнее, сознание потерял, когда он меня метелил, если откровенно. Очухался уже в нычке. Он соорудил такую из веток, листьев прошлогодних и снежком сверху запорошил. Только вот сбежать я уже никуда не смог , слишком сильно он меня потрепал. Лежал там в этой нычке, лицо выпростал. Елки надо мной колыхались, небо голубело. Красиво, черт возьми. Так и умер. А медведь за мной так и не вернулся. Может, убил его кто, а может, не знаю, в спячку впал все-таки. Даже обидно. Зря вроде как все. Оттуда и шрамы. Вон, — оттянул он ворот штормовки, — на шее какой. От него и умер, крови много вытекло. А тело так и не нашли. Лежит себе. В небо смотрит. Ну, правда сейчас не смотрит, конечно, глаза — штука хрупкая, но смотрело какое-то время.   
  
— Блин, история. А на трассу ты как тогда попал?   
  
— Дак вышел. Я ведь не так уж и далеко был от нее, километрах в восьми, как оказалось. Не знаю, почему не мог дорогу найти тогда. Может, не судьба. Я сначала по лесу бродил. Думал, может, медведя своего увижу. Не нашел.. А на трассу в конце концов выбрался. С народом тут пообщался с местным, только не ездил никуда. Понятно, что с такой рожей попутчик из меня так себе. Про тебя вот услышал.   
  
— А что говорят?   
  
— Да хорошо говорят. Берешь всех. С вопросами не лезешь. Что спросишь — рассказываешь. Все тебя ждут, как на трассу выходишь, так слава впереди тебя бежит. Скучно же. Развлекаемся как можем. Вот и я решил счастья попытать. Повезло. Хочется иногда с живым человеком-то поговорить. Очень хочется. Мне долго еще тут бродить, а так хоть разнообразие.  
  
— А почему долго?   
  
— Ну пока тело окончательно земля не примет. Это же так работает. Я недавно ходил, смотрел, еще года два-три ждать.   
  
— А потом?   
  
— А вот потом не знаю. Надеюсь, что поинтереснее зимнего леса. А может, исчезну просто. Это как какая-то внутренняя уверенность. Исчезнет тело — исчезну я. Я тут пытался листьями его недавно забросать, чтобы побыстрее, но не вышло. Видно, так нельзя.   
  
— Слушай, — Матвей вдруг понял, что ему представился шанс наконец получить ответ на все незаданные и скопившиеся за все эти годы вопросы. Женя не рассказывал историю, он говорил именно с ним, отвечал на вопросы, казался не слепком, а цельной личностью. Он первый говорил о своем будущем. Таких Матвей еще никогда не видел. — А вы все вообще что? То есть я сначала думал, что призраки, но вы материальные. Думал, что у меня самого глюки, но тоже вроде нет. Почему вы появляетесь из ниоткуда и исчезаете? У вас у всех одинаковые глаза. Что вы такое?   
  
— Да я и сам не знаю. Никто мне божественных откровений то не спускал, — хмыкнул Женя. — Но я сам думал, и знаешь, мне кажется, мы последнее впечатление. Последний момент, в который мы осознаем себя перед смертью. Мы выглядим именно так, как в этот момент. Для меня это была медвежья нычка. Я все про себя понимал. Я смерти очень ждал, если честно. Больновато было. А с трассы большинство, они ничего не понимали. Раз и все. Они иногда сами не знают, что умерли. Бродят вокруг, пока какая-нибудь добрая душа не просветит. А материальность, она просто появляется в какой-то момент, ты хочешь, и раз, появляются руки, ноги. Правда, держится недолго, мы поэтому дольше часа не ездим, да и сделать ничего этими материальными руками нельзя. Все рассыпается. А вот зачем это все, не знаю. Может, и незачем вовсе. Я вот, например, к телу привязан. Никуда не денусь, пока оно тут лежит. А трассовые на самом деле не верят, что они умерли. Знают, но не верят. Не хотят верить. А в какой-то момент вдруг верят. Осознают и принимают. И все, больше мы их не видим. Никогда. Может, в этом смысл. Принять.   
  
— Принять, — эхом откликается Матвей. Ехать уже очень тяжело, в глазах у него песок, а вся эта история не добавила бодрости. — Грустно.   
  
— Грустно. Но, знаешь, кому-то и ты помогаешь осознать. Они с тобой скатаются и понимают все. Это хорошо. Правда, хорошо.   
  
— Слушай, ну а может, тебе привести кого-нибудь туда? Ну в лес, к телу. Может, ты координаты знаешь? Хоть примерно?   
  
— Ты как себе представляешь-то? Дайте мне поисковую группу! Чую в том лесу подснежник!   
  
— Ну, может, не так, но у тебя же семья наверняка была. Я бы мог сообщить, например.   
  
— Нет, — вдруг резко, на глазах грустнеет Женя. — Нет. Семья была, у меня жена беременная. Тогда была беременная. Вроде дочка должна была родиться, но не очень четко понятно было. Нет. Жене же опознавать меня придется. Представь. Вид-то у меня не товарный ни разу. Да и вообще. Она, наверное, думает, я без вести пропал. Пусть уж лучше так.   
  
— А ты так и не знаешь, родила или нет?   
  
— Дак откуда. Надеюсь, что родила и Аглаей назвала. Мы так хотели. Я иногда представляю себе, какая бы она была. Почти три года. Жена ее в платье одевает, песенки ей поет. Про папу рассказывает, ну иногда хоть. Кашу она не любит, а вот макароны очень. Мозаики собирать любит, в садике у нее мальчик, она за него замуж собирается. — Мерный голос попутчика начал убаюкивать Матвея.   
  
— Слушай, — вдруг сменил Женя тему. — Давай-ка карманчик искать. Ты сейчас два раза руль клюнул. Хватит с меня, покатался, а вот если с тобой что случится, я себе не прощу. И трасса вся мне не простит. Тормозни. Поспишь хоть немного, а там дальше поедешь.   
  
Это была хорошая мысль, потому что дорогу Матвей уже почти не видел, догнала пурга, и перед глазами были только серые точки. По голове, казалось, прошлись асфальтоукладчиком.   
  
— Согласен. Что-то я подустал и правда, — пробормотал Матвей.   
  
Карманчик нашелся через семь километров. Пустой, но в принципе довольно укатанный. Матвей припарковался и понял, что не хочет отпускать Женю. С ним было комфортно, как будто знакомы они уже полжизни, да и за ликбез хотелось как-то отблагодарить. Матвей проверил телефон, они уже давно въехали в зоны покрытия сетей, поэтому ловился даже слабый интернет.   
  
— Погоди, — окликнул он уже собиравшегося открывать дверь пассажира. — Интернет вроде есть. Давай твою жену поищем. Вдруг она у тебя в одноклассниках зарегистрирована?   
— Не знаю, — как то неверяще протянул Женя, но руку с ручки двери убрал.   
  
— Зовут-то как ее? И город.  
  
— Ольга. Ольга Онищенко. С Карпинска мы.   
  
— Сейчас, поищем. — Матвей открыл поиск, вбил данные. Даже в небольшом Карпинске Ольги оказалось две. — На смотри, — протянул он телефон Жене. — Какая твоя?   
  
— Эта! — ткнул он пальцем в фотографию молодой светленькой женщины. Сенсор телефона на это прикосновение не сработал.  
  
— Сейчас фотки откроем. Слушай, вот, нашел. Дочка у нее. Действительно Аглая. Вот смотри, — опять передал он телефон. — А на следующей они вместе. Красивая какая. На маму похожа.   
  
Женя долго неверяще смотрел в маленький экран смартфона. Улыбался. Матвей переключал фотографии. Они молчали. Наконец Женя вернул ему телефон.   
  
— Спасибо. Правда, спасибо. Ты мне подарок сделал. Большой. Я никогда не забуду. За дело тебя трасса любит. Ты ложись сейчас спать. Не дергайся, завтра поедешь. Как раз пурга закончится. Все у тебя хорошо на этой трассе будет, я прослежу.   
  
Они пожали руки. Женя выпрыгнул из кабины в пургу. Матвей заблокировал двери, перебрался на заднее сиденье, поставил будильник на четыре часа, вытащил плед с подушкой и лег спать. За окном билась пурга.   
  
Проснулся он, когда начало светать. Пурга улеглась. Он вышел на улицу покурить, умыться и смести сугроб с машины, но увидел, что на Тойоте вообще нет снега, как и во всем кармашке.   
  
— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Матвей, глядя в сторону леса. 


	3. Челябинск-Вишневогорск

В мае Матвей начал перебираться в Челябинск. Оставил за спиной северные трассы, цветной вонючий дым заводов, гору Медведь-камень, куда они любили ездить со Светкой, и саму Светку тоже оставил. Она его проводила и попрощалась.  
  
— Я позвоню может? Как доеду?   
  
— Не звони, — покачала она головой. — Хорошо доедешь. Я знаю. Трасса тебя любит.   
  
Матвей поцеловал ее в лоб и забрался в кабину, почти уже закрыл дверь, как она окликнула:  
  
— Матвей!   
  
— Да? — обернулся он.  
  
— Ты хороший человек. Очень. Я желаю тебе найти то, что ты ищешь.  
  
Он поехал, а она стояла, смотрела, становилась меньше в зеркале, а потом Матвей свернул за угол.  
  
Он позже уже увидел, Света даже свой номер из его телефона удалила. Понятно, что если бы ему прижало, он бы нашел как с ней связаться — в одноклассниках бы написал, например, но вот от звонков по пьяни она себя застраховала и от неуемного желания Матвея поделиться чем-то — тоже. Сформировалась у него в Тагиле дурацкая привычка — звонить Светке каждый раз, когда видит что-то забавное в дороге, либо вспоминает какую-то историю, короче, каждый раз, когда его левая пятка захочет. Это давало ощущение компании, прогоняло страх, одиночество, которое иногда накрывало его ночью. Света всегда отвечала на его звонки, даже спящая или на смене. Если бы у него оставался ее номер, так бы и звонил. Не смог бы до конца уехать, а у нее хватило духу все оборвать одним махом. Удивительной все-таки внутренней силы была эта женщина.   
  
В Челябинске все шло своим чередом. Матвей снял квартиру, работал, ездил в Курган, в Уфу, Магнитку, даже в Казахстан. Челябинск ему нравился. Красивый крупный город и не такой вонючий, как Тагил. Никакого желтого дыма, красивая набережная, много воды. По вечерам, если был в городе, он ездил встречать закат на водохранилище. Если работы не было, ездил по озерам. Благо, тут было из чего выбирать. Матвей читал, что эти озера — дно древнего высохшего моря, и ему нравилось представлять как все здесь было десятки тысячи лет назад. Километры воды. Как в песне.   
  
Горы и тайга сменились степями, редкими перелесками и озерами. Горизонт изгибался впереди, солнце садилось долго-долго, потому что не могло спрятаться за очередным уступом. К монотонности местных дорог сложно было привыкнуть. Они уходили в бесконечность, расходились кольцевым движением на четыре стороны света. Скучные, тряские перестукивались бетонкой, шумели гравием и хлюпали дождевой грязью. Не давали ни за что зацепиться взглядом, заставляли думать, копаться в себе, вспоминать. Вспоминать Матвей не любил. Слишком жуткие вещи сразу находили путь в его голову. Он видел взрывы, огонь, серое нутро самолета, в котором их забрасывали к нохчам. Видел ребят, базу. Иногда вспоминалось хорошее, но обычно только плохое. Степь не любила и не принимала его, Матвей это чувствовал. Все было другое, все чужое. Даже стопщики здесь были другие, много искателей приключений, мало толку. Правда, он все равно продолжал садить всех без разбору. Однажды даже ухитрился запихнуть в Тойоту труппу бродячих музыкантов, которые ехали в сторону Казахстана. В благодарность они устроили мини-сейшен прямо в дороге. Самая запомнившаяся ему поездка.   
В степи ему нравились только две вещи: цветы и ветер. Когда степь цвела, то на эту красоту было больно смотреть, когда ветер разгонялся и приносил запах цветов, еще и больно дышать. Матвей всматривался в степь до рези в глазах, задерживал дыхание и видел перед собой весенний Волгоград, когда ветер нес запахи с реки. Когда казалось, что все сложится так, как решит он, что все хорошее происходит с ним прямо сейчас. Степь заставляла Матвея делать то, что он не любил больше всего. Вглядываясь в бесконечный горизонт, он вглядывался в свое прошлое. Вот только никаких ответов там найти не мог. .  
  
Когда Матвея окончательно заедала тоска по горам, он брал рейсы в Златоуст, задерживался там на несколько дней и смотрел на Таганай. Это было почти как в Вижае, только эти горы казались добрее к людям. Не перевал мертвых — Отортен, а сплошная жизнь — лес, птицы, люди. В июне Матвей не выдержал и взял тур, поднялся на Круглицу с группой. Пока остальные фотографировались с флагом, привязывали ленточки к столбу, отмечавшему вершину, он сидел на камне и смотрел на север, в сторону Дальнего Таганая. Горы вдалеке встречались с горизонтом, облака ложились на зелень леса темными изумрудными пятнами, а ветер срывал Матвею капюшон. Невозможно было надышаться и насмотреться. Матвей задавал себе вопрос: как человек, который в горах воевал, может горы любить? Но сам же отвечал на него — это другие горы. Не высушенные кавказские пики, они свои и они защищают своих.   
  
В июле позвонила Маринка, сказала, что они с мужем определились с датами и через неделю улетают на море, а он может забирать детей, как и хотел. Матвей купил палатку, занял у знакомых мужиков резиновую лодку, весла, отпросился с работы на несколько недель и уехал в Екатеринбург забирать детей. Он редко бывал в родном городе, видел, как тот меняется с каждым его приездом, растет, развивается, захватывает все новые площади коттеджными поселками. Так же росли и менялись его дети, он каждый раз боялся их не узнать. Илья уже стал ему почти по плечо, взрослый парень, двенадцать лет. Он точно пробовал курить (Маринка жаловалась), пытался выглядеть серьезным, говорить мало и по делу, задавать взрослые вопросы, но надолго его не хватало, природа брала свое, и они с пятилетней Анькой начинали бегать и дурачиться, как две шкодливые мартышки. Матвей скучал по ним отчаянно, но понимал, что детям нужна нормальная полноценная семья. Они его даже воспринимали не как отца, а как какого-нибудь дядю, который приезжает редко, привозит подарки и рассказывает о своих приключениях. Отцовскую роль с ними на сто процентов играл Маринкин муж, у которого это получилось отлично. Отец из него получился строгий, но в меру, и очень справедливый. Дети его любили, никогда Матвею на него не жаловались, а значит, по-настоящему уважали.  
  
— Папка! — заорал Илья и повис у него на шее. — Едем!   
  
Матвей снял с шеи сына, обнял Марину, поздоровался с ее мужем, без комментариев выдержал инспекцию машины, закинул в кузов шмотки, отмахнулся от денег, усадил Аньку в детское кресло, поспорил для проформы, но разрешил Илье сесть впереди, и они поехали. Первой точкой их путешествия Матвей выбрал Увильды. Он любил озеро за кристальную воду и простор. В последние десять лет его берега застроили базами и санаториями, не было уже былой свободы, но с детьми какая-нибудь база была в самый раз. Он с удовольствием поднялся бы еще раз на Таганай, уже с сыном, но понимал, что Анька такой поход не выдержит. Поэтому из гор для них он запланировал только Аракульские шиханы. Позже.   
  
От Екатеринбурга до Увильды смешные двести километров, но добирались они в итоге почти семь часов. Лето в этом году удалось, счастливые горожане сломя голову бежали на природу и, вырвавшись из городских пробок, вставали в пробки на трассе, потому что полосы на все лето перекрывали для ремонта. Матвей остановился искупаться и пообедать у Иткуля, потом еле достал детей из воды, со скандалом запихнул в Тойоту, и они поехали дальше. На дорогу к Косому Мосту добрались, уже когда начало потихоньку темнеть. Небо перекрылось градиентом заката, дети спали на заднем сиденье, а Матвей решил притормозить в кармашке — отлить, размять ноги и покурить. Он как раз рылся в карманах в поисках зажигалки, когда из леса сбоку от кармашка вышел невысокий, крепкий рыжий парень.   
  
— Привет! — издалека громко поздоровался он. — Случилось чего?   
  
— Привет. Нет, так, отдыхаю стою.  
  
— Это дело хорошее. Далеко путь держишь?   
  
— На Увильды еду. Трасса сумасшедшая сегодня, из Екб шестой час плетемся.   
  
— Так лето! Тут всегда же так. Попутчиков берешь? — внимательно исподлобья глянул на него рыжий.   
  
— Нет, — Матвей мотнул головой в сторону кабины и тихо добавил. — У меня дети там спят. Извини.   
  
— Ну, дети тоже дело хорошее. Пусть спят. Сколько их там у тебя?   
  
— Двое, Илья и Аня.   
  
— И все твои? — улыбнулся рыжий.   
  
— Мои, не чужие же, — хмыкнул Матвей.   
  
У рыжего была очень открытая улыбка, располагающая, льдистые глаза при ярких волосах были не так заметны, запах снега даже приятен, а о памятнике с накинутым на обелиск рулем, который Матвей приметил где-то метров за триста до кармашка, он старался сильно не думать.   
  
— Молодец, собрал корзинку, — рассмеялся он и протянул руку Матвею. — Нодари. — Увидел немой вопрос в глазах Матвея и добавил, — Мегрельское имя. Это как грузины, только рыжие.  
  
— Матвей, русский как русский, — ответил Матвей и пожал протянутую руку.  
  
Рыжий опять заржал.   
  
— Закурить дашь, русский?   
  
— Да отчего ж нет, угощайся, — ответил Матвей и протянул пачку.   
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Нодари и смачно затянулся. — Эх, хороша сигаретка. Слушай, Матвей, ты же на Увильды едешь? Через Косой Мост?   
  
— Ну так собирался, да.  
  
— Не езди, лучше с Саймы заезжай. У Косого дорогу подмыло, на задрыге, — кивнул он на Тойоту, — не пройдешь. Сядешь, детей только напугаешь, да и кто тебя ночью тащить будет? Там крюк, конечно, получается, но серьезно. Не езди.   
  
— Ладно, — хмыкнул Матвей, — не поеду. У этой задрыги знаешь какой мотор лютый?   
  
— Догадываюсь, не злись. Лютый, но она же не буханка. Сядет.   
  
— Ладно, в объезд рвану, двести километров шесть часов едем, еще полчаса уже точно погоды не сделают. Спасибо. Чем обязан за доброту?  
  
— Ой, — фыркнул Нодари, — да ничем. Отчего хорошему человеку-то не помочь?   
  
— Давай хоть пачку оставлю? — предложил Матвей.   
  
— Премного благодарен. Ты давай езжай, а то до ночи не успеете.   
  
Матвей открыл водительскую дверь, поставил ногу на подножку и обернулся.   
  
— Нодари! А ты в дороге-то давно?   
  
— Давно, — улыбнулся Нодари. — Восемь лет скоро. Почти ветеран.   
  
К озеру Матвей и сонные дети добрались уже глубокой ночью. Даже базу искать не стали, решили спать прямо в машине. Утром, а после ночи в машине Матвей всегда просыпался ни свет ни заря, он увидел невероятно красивый рассвет. В абсолютной тишине солнце вставало над неподвижным озером, окрашивало небо и воду в нежный желто-розовый, все вокруг замерло и склонилось вперед, и Матвею вдруг показалось, что он на секунду попал в настоящий рай.  
Ни про какую размытую дорогу возле Косого моста никто на базе, куда они наконец добрались, не слышал. А вот про жуткую аварию, которая случилась там вчерашней ночью, говорили все.   
  
Через пару дней они переехали на Аракуль и сразу же поднялись на Шиханы. Аньку Матвей полдороги нес на плечах, но она держалась молодцом и на самую вершину забралась сама. У Ильи не закрывался рот, он вопил от восторга, порывался бежать по каменной гряде, дергал Матвея, задавая миллион вопросов. А что за углубление, древние люди жили? А высота у скалы сколько? А почему так называется? А вот это что за озеро? А вон то? А вон то вдалеке? А Челябинск можно увидеть? А на Кавказ похоже? Матвей тихо радовался, что заранее почитал всякое о Шиханах в интернете.   
  
Потом они спустились, взяли лодку, удочки и натаскали окуньков на ужин. Сидели у костра, отдыхали от дневной духоты, жарили сосиски на палочках, слушали, как переговариваются ночные птички и тихо гомонят в отдалении другие отдыхающие. Это был такой красивый и насыщенный день. Анька умаялась и уснула в палатке, а Илья держался. Сидел закутанный в штормовку Матвея, провожал взглядом искры, которые терялись в темном небе, смотрел на сосновые ветки, красиво подсвеченные огнем, и задавал вопросы, ответы на которые Матвей не смог бы найти в интернете, даже если бы очень хотел.   
  
— Слушай, пап, а почему вы с мамой развелись? Просто понимаешь, — Илья избегал смотреть на Матвея, а значит, вопросы эти давались ему непросто, — вы же не ругались, не скандалили. Вот у Юры, это мой лучший друг из класса, у него родители чуть ли не дрались перед разводом. Мама тарелки била, папа кричал, ему тоже доставалось. А у вас ведь все хорошо было! Вы даже голос друг на друга ни разу не повысили! Ну, по крайней мере я не видел. Просто однажды — раз, и ты уехал. Я помню, вы там что-то объясняли мне, что все будет как раньше, что ты нас не бросаешь, все такое. А через месяц или меньше с нами стал жить дядя Игорь. Я все это помню. Но почему? Надоело? Разлюбил маму? Всех нас?   
  
Матвей понимал, что взрослеющие дети будут задавать все более сложные вопросы, далекие от «почему небо голубое», и отвечать на них придется. Но он не был к этому готов. Наверное, день, когда ему легко станет говорить обо всем этом, не настанет никогда, но отвечать тем не менее пришлось.   
  
— Ну, во-первых, давай с самым главным определимся. Я вас не разлюбил. Я тебя и Аньку люблю больше всего на этом свете. Я больше всего на свете хочу, чтобы вы были счастливы. Чтобы все у вас в жизни сложилось. Чтобы войны никакой не было, чтобы вы в мире росли. Понимаешь, без вас в моей жизни вообще нет никакого смысла. Я не знаю, что бы было со мной, если бы не было вас. Это во-первых. Теперь во-вторых. Про маму. — Матвей встал, чтобы подкинуть в костер еще охапку веток и дать себе передышку. Давным-давно он обещал себе не врать своему сыну. Обращать внимание на то, что его волнует. Отвечать ему. Настала пора выполнять обещания. — Я не разлюбил ее, да и она, наверное, не разлюбила меня. Просто любовь, она бывает очень разная, понимаешь? Мы с мамой знакомы с детства. С десяти лет, а поженились в двадцать три. Двадцать четыре года, представляешь? В два раза больше, чем ты живешь на свете. И любовь у нас была уже такая спокойная, зрелая, что ли. Знаешь, мне очень трудно пытаться это все объяснить, я никогда не говорил об этом ни с кем.   
  
— Ты попробуй. Объясни. Пожалуйста. Мне важно знать, — тихо просит Илья.  
  
— Я пытаюсь! Время было неспокойное тогда, нервное. Я вернулся с войны, мы пытались устроиться как-то, потом родился ты. Мы работали, работали, работали. Кем ни попадя, где ни попадя. Не было времени думать, анализировать что-то. Мы были счастливы, честно, но постоянно куда-то бежали. Родилась Анька, и мы снова работали. А потом вдруг, в какой-то момент все наладилось. У меня появилась стабильность, мама нашла хорошую работу. Мы остановились, оглянулись вокруг и, понимаешь, мы поняли, что основное, что нас связывало, кроме дружбы, это вот этот бег бесконечный. Когда его не стало, пропала связующая ниточка. Осталась только дружба. Многие так годами живут, а у кого-то и дружбы нет. Но потом твоя мама встретила дядю Игоря. И у них случилась любовь. Внезапная, настоящая. Я не мог этому препятствовать, понимаешь? И я не думал даже. Мама столько перенесла, столько тяжести. Я больше всего хотел, чтобы она радовалась, светилась, вот как сейчас. И мы как друзья разошлись. Мы до сих пор друзья. Вы трое — самое дорогое, что у меня в жизни есть. И я с вами не так часто, как хотелось бы. Звоню не так часто, но я очень-очень вас люблю. Очень. Я всегда буду на вашей стороне. Всегда.  
  
— Получается, дело в том, что мама влюбилась? Но разве это честно по отношению к тебе? Справедливо?   
  
— А знаешь, тут нет понятия честно или нечестно. Особенно выбирать не приходится. Нечестно и низко бросать кого-то, оставлять без помощи. Мосты сжигать, слышал такое выражение? — Матвей посмотрел на сына, и тот кивнул головой. — Вот. Это несправедливо. Это низко. А любовь — это не низко. Это просто происходит.   
  
— А с тобой? — Илья поправил сползающую с плеч штормовку и поежился.  
  
— Что со мной?   
  
— С тобой происходило?   
  
— Да, было. Недолго только. Ошибся я, ненастоящая любовь оказалась. Так тоже бывает, никто не застрахован.   
  
— А давно? На войне?   
  
— В те времена, да. Давно.   
  
— А кто она была?   
  
— Неведома зверюшка, — ухмыльнулся Матвей. — Что-то много вопросов задаешь, молодой человек. Расскажу, может, когда-нибудь. А на сегодня лимит вопросов исчерпан. Тебя вон трясет же всего уже. Давай-ка ноги в руки и в палатку!   
  
— Ну последний, — совсем по-детски начал канючить сын, — последний-распоследний!   
  
— Ладно, давай.   
  
— Я про войну хотел спросить, — враз становится серьезным Илья. — Нам столько про нее рассказывают. Про вторую мировую. Фильмы показывают, книжки. Спектакль вот ставили, на который ты приезжал, помнишь? А про чеченскую ничего, как будто и не было ее. Как будто, знаешь, всем стыдно. И то, что кто-то в твоей семье там воевал, это тоже, вроде как, не принято упоминать. Почему? Про ту можно, а про эту ничего нельзя?   
  
Они оба замолчали. Смотрели на огонь, как он пожирает одну ветку за другой. Матвей мог только догадываться, что видит в пламени Илья. Сам же он четко видел там войну.  
  
— Понимаешь, — очень осторожно начал объяснять он. — Я думаю, просто прошло слишком мало времени. Тринадцать лет не срок, чтобы делать выводы. Да, как бы то ни было, мы одна страна. Это не была война против общего врага, как с фашистами. Это была война с бандами внутри страны, это всегда сложнее. Времени на осмысление требуется больше, наверное. Я не знаю. Вот честно, не знаю. Может быть, лет через тридцать и я буду ходить по школам в кителе с наградами. А может быть, и вовсе забудут эту войну. Если честно, второй вариант мне нравится даже больше. Я ее почти уже забыл.   
  
— Я понял, — тихо ответил сын. — Кажется, понял.   
  
— А теперь дуй спать. Я костер притушу и тоже приду.   
  
Сын подошел, накинул Матвею на плечи штормовку и тихо заполз в палатку. Матвей еще долго сидел у костра, курил, смотрел, как сигаретный дым смешивается с костровым и как на горизонте за озером начинает слегка розоветь заря.   
  
Он сдержал свое обещание и говорил сыну только правду, кроме одной вещи. Он ничего не забыл. Воспоминания уже не беспокоили так, как это было раньше, но он не забыл, просто научился с ними жить. 


	4. Челябинск-Курган-Ишим

  
Дурацкий, длинный, петляющий да к тому же еще срочный рейс до Ишима с проездом через Курган и Петухово вообще не должен был достаться Матвею, но Сергеич попросил подмениться, а потом все мужики ненавязчиво напомнили, как выручали его летом. Рейс пришлось взять. 

Рейс этот противный, совсем без рельефа, с плохим покрытием, никто его не любил, но Матвей держался молодцом, за три часа сделал Курган, перегрузился, поел в забегаловке на окраине. Еще за три с половиной часа добрался до Петухова, погулял там, пока грузили Тойоту, и снова вышел на трассу. К ночи он планировал быть в Ишиме. 

Трасса казалась непривычно тихой, осень, которая на север приходила еще в августе, здесь почти никак не ощущалась. Даже листья пожелтели, но почти не облетали. На контрасте с яркими полями и деревьями трасса казалась даже непривычно красивой. Стопщиков почти не было, за весь путь он подвез молодую пару от одной деревни до другой, потом в Петухово подхватил старушку и оставил ее в Частоозерье, шестьюдесятью километрами дальше. Больше никого, было странно тихо и грустно, за весну и лето Матвей привык, что в машине обязательно есть кто-то, с кем можно поговорить. Потому что когда говорить было не с кем, приходилось думать,а равнина между Петухово и Ишимом идеально подходила для раздумий о непростом прошлом и безрадостном будущем. 

Матвей прикидывал — что дальше? Ему почти тридцать пять. Его сын через четыре года закончит школу, а дочь через два года туда пойдет. Сколько он еще сможет шабашить? Ну, лет пятнадцать минимум, но неужели все эти пятнадцать лет будут вот такими разъездными? Сможет ли он остановиться и остепениться? Способен ли хоть на какую-то другую работу? Да и хочет ли? Именно сейчас он чувствовал, что вокруг происходит или вот-вот произойдет что-то важное, так ощущалось предчувствие очередного обстрела в Аргуне. Не знаешь, чего ждать, но знаешь, что что-то уже происходит, что колесо, которое легко может раздавить тебя, уже катится и остановить его невозможно. 

Тем не менее до Ишима он добрался без приключений. Сдал груз, пожал руки складским, переночевал на стоянке дальнобоев и пустым поехал обратно. Впереди было почти шестьсот двадцать километров дороги. Обратно он решил гнать через Заводоуковск и Ялуторовск, получилось почти на сорок километров длиннее, зато дорога не в пример лучше. День выдался ясный, яркие деревья отчетливо выделялись на синем небе, за ночь ощутимо похолодало и ощущалось, что припозднившаяся осень наконец пришла и в эти места. Воздух разносил звуки на многие километры, Матвей выключил музыку и открыл окно. Трасса была почти пустой, хотелось нюхать острый осенний воздух и слушать ровный мерный гул двигателя Тойоты и шелест шин об асфальт. Он опять думал о прошлом, вспоминал, каким был в юности, о скольком мечтал и сколько так и не получилось сделать. Вспоминал, как, начитавшись Куваева, решил стать геологом и поступил в горный. Почти все исследовательские экспедиции в конце девяностых уже были свернуты, но его это не остановило. Как однажды по пьяной лавке поспорил с химиком о распаде Союза, а потом вылетел из института, завалив эту самую химию. Как пытался пересдать ее чуть ли не десяток раз, но ничего так и не получилось. Как почти сразу пришла повестка в армию, как их отвезли в Егоршино, продержали там несколько дней, наконец «продали» и отправили в учебку, потом в Ульяновск, а оттуда перебросили на войну. Вспоминал, как тех, кому было близко до дома, командир отправил повидаться с родными в последнюю ночь перед отлетом, за что получил большую взбучку от вышестоящего командования, вспоминал, как он отправил бабушке адрес «Москва 400» и отчаянно надеялся, что она не догадается, что это «горячая точка». Правда, она догадалась, конечно, и с войны его не дождалась. Как они приживались первое время там, как учились правильно выполнять задачи, потому что настоящая война слишком сильно отличалась от учебки, как его назначили замкомвзвода. 

Матвей не знал, почему вдруг начал вспоминать об этом сейчас, он не пытался вытравить в себе память о войне, не начал бухать, как многие его сослуживцы, он научился с этой памятью жить, поэтому война не слишком часто тревожила его. Видимо, в это раз трасса и погода расшевелили воспоминания, из России они тогда улетали таким же ясным осенним днем. Такие воспоминания хоть уже и не ранили, все равно не приносили мира, поэтому, когда Матвей увидел вдалеке стопщика, почувствовал искреннюю радость.   
Парень был молодой, невысокий, в джинсах, простой коричневой куртке, шарфе, намотанном почти до носа, и шапке, надвинутой на глаза. Волосы, видимо, были длинноваты, потому что все равно вылезали из под шапки и завивались над ушами в золотистые колечки. Матвей притормозил возле стопщика. Парень встряхнулся, словно проснувшись, и забрался на сиденье. 

— Матвей, — первым протянул руку Матвей.

— Илья, — ответил на рукопожатие парень. Рукопожатие оказалось крепким, а пальцы абсолютно ледяными. 

Глаз парень не поднимал и носа из шарфа не показывал. Разглядеть лицо Матвей так и не смог, а когда почувствовал запах снега, почти не удивился. Может, этого тоже медведь или еще кто подрал? Вот и стесняется, мысленно предположил Матвей.

— Далеко путь держишь, Илья? — спросил Матвей. 

— Недалеко, — тихо ответил парень, — я ненадолго к тебе, не волнуйся. 

— А чего мне волноваться, — улыбнулся Матвей. Он видел, что парень почему-то нервничает, это было совсем непохоже на других его «необычных» пассажиров. Чаще всего они были по-буддистски спокойны. — Дорога общая, а с попутчиком всегда веселей. Едешь один, мысли всякие в голову лезут дурацкие, а так хоть поговорить можно. 

Парень в ответ угукнул что-то нечленораздельное в шарф. 

— Да ты меня не бойся, я на твою честь не покушаюсь, — скаламбурил Матвей. — Имя у тебя хорошее, Илья. У меня сына так зовут. 

— У тебя сын есть? — четко послышалось из шарфа. 

— Есть, тринадцать лет уже. Дочка тоже есть. 

— А жена? 

— В разводе я, — спокойно ответил Матвей. — Была жена, да ушла. Бывает. 

— Бывает, — снова пробормотал парень в шарф. 

— Ты знаешь, что, — начал слегка раздражаться Матвей. — Ты шарф свой снимай вместе с шапкой. У меня тут стесняться нечего, и не таких видали. 

— Хорошо, — вдруг ясным и четким голосом ответил парень и одним легким движением стянул одновременно шапку и шарф, а потом посмотрел Матвею в лицо. — Узнал? 

— Илья, — враз севшим голосом ответил Матвей и чудом удержал Тойоту на дороге. — Илья, как же так? 

— А вот так, — так же тихо ответил Илья. 

Матвей провалился в прошлое, словно снова оказался там, в Аргуне, он уже комвзвода, они сопровождают колонны, выходят в горы. Постоянно стреляют. Несут потери. Им привозят подкрепление, желторотиков только после учебки. Матвею сразу запоминается один пацан, на вид настоящий профессорский сынок-отличник, щуплый, светловолосый. Как потом оказывается, действительно сынок не последних родителей, москвич, в армию ушел чуть ли не тайно, добровольцем, и сам попросился в Чечню. На правах старослужащего и «замка» Матвей приглядывает за всеми, но этого щуплого выделяет. Пацан ужасно злой, даже скандальный, рискует на каждом выходе и явно имеет к духам собственные счеты. Матвей пытается его урезонить, разговаривает с ним после каждой операции, но все слова разбиваются о пацана как об стену. Наконец Матвей достает его, и пацан орет ему в лицо: 

— Да у меня сестра на Гурьянова погибла, я им всем отомщу, я этих чертей убью столько, сколько смогу!

Через несколько недель приходит приказ о демобилизации этого пацана, но он держится за часть чуть ли не зубами и кричит, что он ничем не лучше остальных и из Чечни силой себя даст увезти только в цинке. Неделю весь ввод уважительно гудит о том, что папа-профессор пытался вытащить пацана с войны всеми способами, подняв связи. Кроме пацана у них в роте нет ни одного «блатного». Матвей наконец даже мысленно начинает звать пацана Ильей. Старается приглядывать за ним во время операций, потому что почему-то хочется, чтобы Илья все-таки снова повидал папу. Впрочем, несмотря на появляющееся уважение взвода, характер Ильи не меняется, он все такой же щуплый и скандальный. Хотя он начинает говорить, правда только с Матвеем. Рассказывает о семье, о сестре и ее детях, об университете, в котором учился потом, уже после теракта, как ждал восемнадцати как взял академ, записался добровольцем, как убитые горем по сестре и внукам родители заметили всю его схему, когда было уже поздно.  
Матвей начинает считать Илью даже не просто приятелем, а почти уже другом. Им постоянно находится, о чем поговорить. Взвод стебется, а Матвей огрызается. Илье же плевать. Единственное, в чем Матвей так и не может его убедить — перестать так глупо рисковать на каждом выходе. При виде духов злость срабатывает в Илье быстрее, чем мозги. Матвей подспудно боится, что когда-нибудь это все может сослужить им плохую службу. Почти три месяца они ухитряются держаться без потерь, что для Аргуна почти чудо. 

— Я не верю, — еще тише сказал Матвей. 

— Придется, — в тон ответил ему Илья. — Сам же видишь. 

— И давно? — Матвей перестал смотреть на дорогу, только на Илью. Глаза у него голубые, а тогда были карие. 

— Давно. Мне двадцать сейчас.

Беда приходит откуда не ждали. Командир взвода вызывает к себе Илью и долго о чем-то с ним говорит. Илья выходит из командирской палатки абсолютно белый, только темные глаза ярко выделяются на лице. Матвей пытается поговорить с ним, но его посылают на три буквы, подходят другие ребята, но с тем же результатом. Лагерь готовится к очередному штурму, засады боевиков уже определили, все заняты, поэтому от Ильи быстро все отстают. Тем более что его отвратный характер давно уже ни для кого не секрет. Матвей на правах «замка» идет к командиру и узнает, что у Ильи теперь нет не только сестры, но и родителей. Авария. «Судьба», — тихо замечает командир. Что делать с этой информацией, Матвей не представляет. Подходить сейчас к Илье бесполезно, не услышит, поэтому Матвей просто приглядывает за ним вполглаза.

Ночью весь лагерь, кроме охранения, валится с ног, а Матвею не спится. Он выходит из палатки размяться и видит тень, которая, сгибаясь под тяжестью оружия, мелкими перебежками перемещается в сторону реки, за которой как раз база духов. Матвей тихо идет след в след тени, в которой безошибочно определяется Илья. Почему их не заметили часовые, почему Матвей вместо того, чтобы попытаться остановить Илью, идет за ним даже без оружия? Он так и не сможет себе ответить. Они медленно подходят к реке, Илья его не видит, он ложится на позицию, которую они наметили еще вчера, когда обсуждали план штурма. Прицеливается и начинает обстрел позиций духов. В целом Илья придерживается плана, правда, изображает из себя одинокого Рембо. У духов поднимается суматоха, и какое-то время Илья палит безнаказанно, но автоматы духов начинают сначала робко тявкать в ответ, а потом поливать Илью плотным огнем. Наконец, патроны в его автомате заканчиваются, Матвей, который все это время тихо лежит в укрытии сбоку, понимает, что пока Илья будет перезаряжать, духи его достанут. Тело Матвея реагирует быстрее, чем голова, он вскакивает, в два прыжка добегает до Ильи, ловит пулю в плечо, но все-таки стаскивает его с пригорка и закрывает сверху своим телом. Илья под ним бьется и орет, что жить ему незачем, что у него никого нет, что все зря, что отомстить все равно не получилось, что возвращаться ему некуда, он сам во всем виноват, и пусть он лучше сдохнет тут и утащит с собой побольше черных, чем там, в Москве. Матвей чувствует под руками горячее и мокрое, гадает, чья кровь — его или Ильи, тихо шепчет, что все будет хорошо, что всегда есть, ради кого жить, что не хочет жить ради себя, пусть живет ради него, Матвея, и в Москву возвращаться совершенно не обязательно, жить же можно где угодно, вон сколько городов на свете, а всем все равно не отомстишь На шум из лагеря к ним бегут, и Матвей наконец позволяет себе отключиться. 

Скандал получается огромный, комвзвода орет, ротный орет, но в итоге дело заминают, а их обоих просто комиссуют и даже отправляют в один госпиталь. 

— А как получилось-то? — снова спросил Матвей. Вопросы глупые, но других у него не получилось задать. Слишком это все нереально. — У тебя ведь и прав-то не было. Да и здесь же у тебя никого, я помню. 

— Не было, я так и не сдал. А в Ялуторовске тетка жила, я ее поехал разыскивать. Не видел никогда, наверное, поэтому тебе и не рассказывал. Мамина двоюродная сестра. Ехал с попутчиком. Договорился с мужичком одним в Тюмени. Ну и вот, не повезло. Мужичок, правда, жив остался, а я вот, как видишь. Слушай, — вдруг Илья коснулся его руки на руле своей жутко холодной ладонью, — ты хоть на обочине тормозни. Ты же на дорогу вообще не смотришь. 

После госпиталя они переезжают в Волгоград. Тыкают в точку на карте и попадают куда-то в те степи. О Волгограде оба знают только про Сталинградскую битву, Волгу и Родину-Мать, впрочем, им это совершенно неважно. В Волгограде май, с Волги дует теплый ветер, они оба вернулись с войны, и мир кажется самым прекрасным на свете. Они снимают квартиру, Матвей первым находит работу на автобазе, а Илья через пару недель пристраивается лаборантом. Жизнь налаживается, кошмары не беспокоят, а в Волгограде цветут яблони. 

Каждые выходные они гуляют или ездят купаться на Волгу, постоянно веселятся и подкалывают друг друга. Они счастливы, они веселы и они влюблены по уши. Все началось еще в госпитале, даже еще раньше, по-честному, все началось еще в Аргуне, но об этом они никогда не говорят, поэтому отсчет ведут с первого неловкого поцелуя в госпитале. Они оказались одни в палате, стояли у окна, прижавшись плечами, осторожно курили в форточку, выбросили сигареты, но почему-то разойтись по кроватям не смогли. Стояли, мялись, все казалось очень глупым, а потом Илья длинно, рвано выдохнул и притянул Матвея к себе. Разумеется, они стукнулись зубами и почти ничего не поняли, но к переезду в Волгоград их мастерство в поцелуях значительно возросло. 

Инициатором перевести отношения в горизонтальную плоскость тоже выступил Илья. Не то чтобы они игнорировали горизонтальные поверхности, нет, даже совсем наоборот, первое время после переезда они эту поверхность и не покидали. Держались друг за друга, изучали, знакомились заново, но вот до конца не доходили. Матвей хотел, но стремался. Не знал, как предложить, и Илья в какой-то момент просто взял дело в свои руки. И все получилось. Все ощущалось очень правильным, словно только так и должно быть. Матвей чувствовал себя так, будто получил на день рождения именно тот подарок, о котором мечтал. Очень дорогой. И просто надеялся, что Илье было так же или хотя бы близко. Спрашивал, но Илья молчал и загадочно улыбался.

Им кажется, что ничего плохо точно случится. Их лимит плохого исчерпался. Теперь впереди только хорошее. Выгнали из лаборантов? Плевать. Из квартиры? Найдется еще лучше. Их нашли сослуживцы и решили приехать в гости? Не беда, они просто расправят кресло и сделают вид, что кому-то не повезло со спальным местом. А потом уступят кресло гостю. Они не боялись, что кто-то узнает, что что-то может произойти с ними потому, что они вдвоем. Ведь у них все правильно, все так хорошо, как только может быть. Когда они ходят в кино, Матвей всегда берет Илью за руку и чувствует, как руку сжимают в ответ. 

На смену лету приходит осень, потом приходит зима, весна, снова наступает лето, они меняют работы, два раза меняют квартиру, три раза ходят на ветеранские собрания. Но потом вместе решают, что не хотят вспоминать войну. Матвей иногда по привычке начинает планировать что-то дальше, у него нет ничего, бабушка его жила в муниципальной квартире, в которой сейчас наверняка живут другие люди, но у Ильи была большая семья, вдруг что-то осталось, может, стоит съездить в Москву, пусть он получит то, что ему принадлежит, но силой останавливает себя. Не надо путать сюда Москву. Успеется. Пусть все будет хорошо так долго, как это возможно. 

И все хорошо еще почти год, пока темным ветреным ноябрьским днем Илья не приходит домой поздно, с черными тенями под глазами. Долго стоит на пороге комнаты, смотрит на Матвея и начинает кричать, с той же злостью в голосе, которая гнала его под пули в Аргуне. Кричит, что не нанимался быть ему подстилкой, что не собирался вечно подставлять ему жопу, что не намерен больше терпеть его у себя, что хочет начать нормальную жизнь без него. Что отплатил достаточно. Что ненавидит его. Что требует, чтобы Матвей собрал вещи и свалил из города. Немедленно. Куда угодно. А лучше домой. Матвей подчиняется, потому что этот полный злобы голос все еще имеет над ним какую-то власть, потому что знает, что спорить с Ильей в этом состоянии бесполезно, а еще потому, что он всегда боялся, что счастье закончится. Оно же всегда заканчивается. Можно было бы попробовать подождать, пока Илья остынет, поговорить, но Матвей сам зол, подтвердились его опасения, он психует, поэтому кидает в спортивную сумку вещи и выходит в ноябрьский дождь.И автоматически повинуясь голосу, как привык за эти два года, решает ехать домой в Екатеринбург. Денег почти нет, поэтому он добирается до трассы и начинает стопить. Это чудо, но его садят все дальнобои, поэтому он обещает себе всегда делать также.  
За несколько дней он добирается до Екатеринбурга. Вписывается к друзьям, ходит и не узнает родной город. Встречает Маринку, видит, что она беременна. 

— Слушай, — повторял Илья и тихо вел кончиками пальцем по щеке Матвея, — Ты не представляешь, как я сейчас счастлив. Получилось. Я дождался. Не верил, что получится, а дождался. 

— Чего дождался-то? — мрачно спросил Матвей. Они стояли у обочины, мимо проносились редкие машины, и Тойота слегка раскачивалась. Пальцы на щеке будили слишком много воспоминаний, о которых он не хотел думать. Он почти убедил себя, что их не было. Всего этого с ним не происходило. 

— Тебя. Я верил, что я тебя еще увижу. Столько лет верил, что ты тут проедешь и я тебя остановлю. Я упокоиться не могу, Матвей, понимаешь, я должен тебе все объяснить. Выслушай меня, пожалуйста. Я понимаю, что ты меня ненавидишь. За дело. Но просто выслушай, я просто расскажу, а дальше ты решишь, хорошо? — Илья смотрел на него таким знакомым и одновременно совершенно новым взглядом. Карие глаза всегда были теплыми, своими, новые же, голубые, как ни пытались выдать ту же эмоцию, все равно оставались холодными и нездешними.

— Я не ненавижу тебя, — мягко ответил Матвей. — Я тебя никогда не ненавидел. Я тебя не понял. Мне было очень обидно. Долго. Я пытался тебя искать, но не нашел. Потом просто пытался тебя забыть. Как видишь, тоже не получилось. 

— Да уж, я надежно спрятался, — хмыкнул Илья. — Можно, я тебе расскажу, почему так все получилось в Волгограде? Хорошо? Мне надо рассказать. А там поступай, как сочтешь нужным. Захочешь — простишь, или не простишь, — уже серьезно добавил он. 

— Валяй, — махнул рукой Матвей. 

— За несколько дней до того, как я тебя выгнал, меня нашел наш командир взвода. Не знаю, как, но перехватил меня прямо на работе. Сказал, что надо поговорить. Мы договорились встретиться в кафе на привокзальной площади вечером. Я туда приехал, он меня уже ждал. Сначала вроде ничего не было такого, мы просто разговаривали, он спросил, как жизнь, как ранение, как я устроился, почему Волгоград. Начал спрашивать про тебя. Я отвечал как всегда, что мы с тобой дружим по-прежнему, что все хорошо, что квартиру вместе снимаем, потому что так дешевле. Он слушал какое-то время, кивал. А потом сказал, чтобы я перестал лить говно ему в уши. Знаешь, я ведь почти забыл, как он это умел, не орет, а все равно страшно до одури. Я поперхнулся своими словами, а он начал мне рассказывать, что про нас с тобой все давно знают, что я ублюдок, который сбил с панталыку нормального парня, что тебя дома девчонка ждет, ну и много всякого еще. Сказал, что мы недостойны звания ветеранов чеченской, что из-за нас, точнее, из-за меня он чуть погоны не потерял. Но если бы знал, что я пидор, никогда бы помогать не стал. И знаешь, мне даже ответить ему особо нечего было, чтобы по существу. Не про любовь же рассказывать. Он меня долго убеждал, что я гнойный пидорас, а потом сказал, что у меня два варианта. Первый — мы уедем из города. По отдельности. Потому что вместе нам ни в одном городе жить не дадут, тайное становится явным, все такое. Второй — всем становится известно о нас. Вообще всем, на работе, в городе, и тогда нам не жить. Я не знаю, как он собирался это делать, не объявление же в газету давать, но почему-то уверен, ну, тогда был уверен, что он это сделает. Нас бы просто убили. Он дал мне два дня, чтобы я что-нибудь придумал. День я мучился, а на второй устроил тебе эту безобразную истерику. Ничего там не было правдой, я так не думал, понимаешь? 

— Ну, талантливо было исполнено, раз я поверил. А сказать не мог? Просто мне все это рассказать? 

— Я идиот. Я испугался очень. Я надеялся тебя потом найти. В Екатеринбурге. И еще, знаешь, я чуть-чуть поверил, что это правда. Это ведь я был инициатором всего между нами, а ты был нормальный, хороший парень. А если и правда девчонка тебя дома ждала? Я не знаю. 

— Ты идиот, Илья. Ты же правда идиот! 

— Я знаю, ты погоди, дослушай! Когда ты уехал, на следующий день я поехал в Москву. Прожил там три месяца, попытался получить наследство, но там, конечно, все сроки уже вышли и без меня все было поделено. Поболтался в Москве, понадеялся, что все подуспокоилось, и поехал в Екатеринург разыскивать тебя, чтобы вот это все объяснить. Я бы, конечно, не смог тебя найти без ветеранского союза, но мне на тот момент было уже плевать. Мне так погано было. Когда я все это придумал и провернул, мне казалось, что я поступаю правильно. Что я тебя спасаю от себя и всего вот этого. Я на самом деле до сих пор так думаю, но мне самому без тебя было очень плохо. Я ехал, был готов у тебя в ногах валяться, чтобы ты меня простил. Приехал в Екатеринбург, связался с союзом, выяснил твой адрес. Братишка, воевали вместе, все дела. Будний день был, но я все равно поехал по этому адресу, думал, мало ли, вдруг ты посменно, повезет. Нашел улицу, дом, звоню в квартиру, открывает девчонка, симпатичная такая, темненькая, с кольцом на пальце. Беременная, чуть не на последнем сроке. Я, знаешь, чуть прямо на пороге и не кончился. Понял, что все. Для нас это все, точно конец. Она меня пригласила, чаю налила, расспрашивала. Ну, я ей рассказал, что служили вместе, то да се. Предложила тебя подождать, но я отказался. Сказал, что поезд там, все такое. Уже в подъезде был, когда она кричит вслед, что мол фамилия-то какая, что мужу-то сказать. А ты, сказал я ей, ничего не говори, не повезло сегодня, так в следующий раз свидимся. Она удивилась, но вроде кивнула. Сказала она тебе? 

— Не сказала, — сокрушенно выдохнул Матвей. — Ничего не сказала. Какой же ты идиот, а. Какой же дурак. Маринка моя жена, да, правда сейчас уже бывшая. Беременна она не от меня была тогда. Я приехал в город весь раздавленный, ты знаешь, что я стопом ехал? У меня денег не было ни копейки, меня дальнобои сажали. Я вот тогда себе и пообещал, что буду всех сажать, кто попросит. Я вернулся в Екат, вписался у друзей, начал работу искать, потому что вечно меня друзья кормить не обещались. Встретил Маринку, мы в детстве дружили. И она беременная оказалась, ее мужик слился. Я понял, что это мой шанс. Мне тогда хотелось просто лечь и сдохнуть, понимаешь? Я вообще никому не был нужен, а ей и ребенку был. Стимул появился. 

— И что? Ты бы тоже ее бросил, меня увидев? Матвей, ты не сволочь, я же тебя знаю. Ты бы не бросил. У тебя была семья. У тебя есть дети. Это на самом деле гораздо больше, чем могло бы быть. Я не жалею, что все вот так вышло. Жалею, что извиниться не смог раньше, что ты меня мудаком считал столько времени. Я тебя очень любил. Я тебя до сих пор люблю. Просто знай, теперь так уже всегда будет.

Илья спокойно и ровно смотрел на него. Молодое, открытое лицо, ровно такое, каким Матвей помнил его в Волгограде. 

— У меня сына Ильей зовут, — тихо ответил Матвей. 

— Я помню, — улыбнулся Илья. — И тебя. Навсегда. Прости меня. 

— А дальше что было? 

— Дальше? Я поехал в Тюмень разыскивать тетку. Выяснил, что она переехала в Ялуторовск. Поехал туда, ну и вот, — Илья развел руками. — Потом я учился вот так жить, разбирался со всем. Потом услышал о тебе. Трасса по всему региону о тебе говорит. Потом я просто ждал.

— Илья, ты же умный. Скажи мне, что дальше делать? Я последнее время езжу и понимаю, что не знаю, что дальше-то? Зачем мне это все? Не лучше ли раз, и все. 

— Не лучше, — жестко прервал его Илья. — Не лучше, не глупи. Ты завязывай с этим. И с разъездами, и с мертвяками. Они тебе ни жизни, ни счастья не принесут. Знаешь поговорку «с кем поведешься»? Не водись с мертвяками, нет у нас мира! И истины нет. Мы так, тени, у нас кроме смерти ничего. А у тебя дети. Да, ты с ними не живешь, но ты им нужен, слышишь? Не смей даже думать! У тебя все будет хорошо, слышишь меня? Теперь все точно будет хорошо. — Илья потянулся и поцеловал Матвея холодными губами в лоб.

Матвею кажется, что он снова чувствует теплый ветер с Волги, что ему снова двадцать три. Все еще впереди. Все будет хорошо. 

В себя он приходит уже в машине Медицины Катастроф. Ильи рядом конечно же нет. Машина вдребезги, а врачи говорят, что Матвей счастливчик. 

Fin


	5. Коллажи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Немного визуала, на котором строился текст.


End file.
